


Playing poker with Tarot cards

by Wandering_bullet



Series: Letters to the dead man [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_bullet/pseuds/Wandering_bullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это своеобразный приквел к "Walking ghost phase". Себастьян Моран, покер и смерть, небольшой кусочек его жизни между смертью Джима и его возвращением.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing poker with Tarot cards

Он перестает спать на двадцать четвертый день, и с этого момента время меняется, преломляется о привычные системы отсчета, оставляя неизменными только цифры календаря, и Себастьян методично прикрывает прошедшие дни сигаретными ожогами, заставляя тонкую, покрытую краской бумагу обугливаться и расползаться, открывая неровную поверхность стены под ней.  
Он убивает растянувшееся время работой, алкоголем и картами - ни то, ни другое не дает нужного результата, но это не мешает пытаться.  
Моран не перестает пить, даже когда начинает чувствовать в любимом виски привкус крови и вербены, а еще пепел, мелкие лепестки которого, кажется, можно разглядеть в бокале, если присмотреться, подняв бокал на свет. Ему даже нравится этот горчащий на корне языка привкус какого-то давно забытого зелья.  
Это не его рук дело, и он предпочитает не задумываться о том, кого он призывает к себе тем, что никогда не запирает двери, ведущие на ту сторону, где всегда бушует метель и земля напоминает припорошенный пеплом могильник. Он проваливается туда, за призрачную грань, когда усталость берет свое, и вместо сна приходит тягучая пустота.  
На той стороне всегда пустынно, но раз за разом он находит новые и новые знаки, и не перестает искать, пока из них наконец не складывается однозначное и не поддающееся другой трактовке "жди".  
Он знает, что Джим вернется, проклят на возвращение, и Себастьян привычно уже оставляет дверь незапертой, когда опускается в старинную, на кованных ножках ванную, позволяя воде покрыть его с головой, и закрывает глаза.  
Вода приглушает звуки, оставляя мир где-то в стороне, словно теперь Себастьян один на один с собой и этими неровными, глухими ударами своего сердца, которое продолжает стучать вопреки всему, что происходит.  
Он жив, и он здесь, а значит у Джима нет другого варианта - никаких вариантов, кроме возвращения. Ни один из них не сможет уйти, пока другой остается на этой стороне, таковы правила, по которым они согласились играть, и пока Смерть соблюдает свою сторону договора, они не смогут нарушить те законы, по которым живут последние двенадцать лет.  
Смерть - солдат, война которого никогда не закончится, и Себастьян чувствует толику уважения к ней, но ни грамма страха - нельзя бояться того, кого видишь чаще, чем свое отражение в зеркале. Она всегда где-то рядом с ним, постоянно скользит призрачной тенью по правую руку, мелькает на границе видимого мира и опускается на его лоб кристально чистой, опустошающей прохладой, стоит закрыть глаза.  
Это ее дар - покой и удача, и Себастьян теперь никогда не путает ее и последствия выбора, своего и чужого, по недосмотру названные "судьбой". Удача, полученная в дар, отзывается на языке привкусом застарелой, пыльной крови, и Моран улыбается, словно повстречав старого знакомого.  
В его стволе всегда оказывается на патрон больше, чем должно быть, и этот последний выстрел всегда находит цель, не зная промаха, и Моран не хочет знать, зачем Смерти нужны эти жертвы, и за чью конкретно жизнь - свою или Джима - он расплачивается единственной разменной монетой, которая в ходу во время таких сделок, как повелось с давних пор.  
***  
Клуб, в котором он играет в покер, работает всего несколько ночей в неделю, и Себастьян откидывается на спинку стула, выдыхая дым, пряный от примеси опиума, и ухмыляется, разглядывая лица сидящих за столом - четверо в ряд, в сизом сигаретном дыму походящие на мертвецов, и Моран повышает ставки, пока тени по углам зала не начинают напоминать ему могильные камни.  
Когда Смерть не может достучаться до нас другим способом, она надевает маску того, кому мы всегда откроем дверь, и Себастьян не чувствует удивления, лишь самую толику разочарования - это было бы эффектное возвращения из сонма мертвых душ.  
Но Смерть улыбается ему выученной до морщинки улыбкой с лица, которое еще мгновение назад было совершенно иным, и Себастьян салютует ей бокалом с виски, в золотистой толще которого стоит марево яркой, совсем свежей крови. У сидящих вокруг стола лица затянуты тенями и дымом, так, что не разглядеть черт, и дым завивается в воздухе, словно облака на японских гравюрах, и Моран разглядывает сидящего напротив не-Джима, так сильно похожего и так резко отличающегося от оригинала.  
\- Ты не сможешь найти его, пока не придет время.  
Даже голос такой же - идеальная имитация, начисто лишенная жизни и любого на нее намека, но Себастьян не может отвести глаз - он соскучился, и это ощущается дикими и иррациональным - такие человеческие эмоции в обрамлении происходящего. Смерть, сидящая напротив него за покерным столом в подвале захудалого подпольного казино, где время застыло, словно все во Вселенной на мгновение затянуло льдом.  
После возвращения из Афганистана в его жизни стало куда больше абсурда, чем было до, но он уже, видимо, привык, обтесался и не представляет свою жизнь другой.  
\- Но это не значит, что я не могу пытаться.  
У Джима - другого Джима - пустое лицо, но Моран видит где-то в глубине темных, без зрачка глаз вспышки эмоций, словно выцветших с ходом вечности, и протягивает ладонь, касаясь самыми кончиками пальцев застывшего лица.  
\- Твое ожидание не будет долгим. У мертвых скор шаг, Себастьян.  
Моран с усмешкой приподнимает брови, узнавая цитату, и кивает на карты, которые сжимает в ладонях не-Джим:  
\- Вскрывай?  
У карт черная рубашка и яркие, золотисто-алые образы с обратной стороны, и Себастьян вскрывает свои карты и чуть улыбается:  
\- Фул хауз.  
Он моргает, и мор словно снимается с паузы, набирая привычную скорость, и Моран разглядывает сидящих вокруг стола мертвецов с обесцвеченными Смертью глазами и лицам, и улыбается, качая головой. Кажется, в чувстве юмора и любви к литературным отсылкам Смерти не отказать.  
"У мертвых скор шаг".  
Что ж, он умеет ждать.  
Умеет, как никто другой.  
И он обязательно дождется своего личного Второго пришествия. 

Last night I stayed up late playing poker with Tarot cards.  
I got a full house and four people died.  
Steven Wright


End file.
